


like wanting something right in front of you (you just have to reach out and touch)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set while Skye is at the cabin with the idea that she's there for longer and Jemma goes to visit her, having missed Skye as much as Skye missed her. Though they're both a little bad at realizing how badly the other did until well, they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like wanting something right in front of you (you just have to reach out and touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashayar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/gifts).



It was just that Jemma was in such a rush that she hadn’t noticed she’d accidentally clicked her mouse when she bumped into her desk; instead tightening the towel around her that she had worn coming straight out of the shower and looking through her closet for a shirt to wear.

 

“Uh…Jemma?” Skye’s voice made her yelp and jump, whirling in the direction of her computer.

 

“Skye! What are you? I mean how did you? Oh.” Jemma’s face flushed with a realization, “I must have accidentally clicked the mouse right as you called.”

 

She was amazed she hadn’t heard the buzzing of a skype call coming in but in her defense she also hadn’t been expecting a call from Skye.

 

“I’ll just- just give me a moment.” She reached over her desk to move the mouse to take at least the camera off, right before she did she might have thought that Skye was giving her a once over though it was hard to tell from her angle of the screen just then.

 

“So you ready for the trip out here?” She could still see Skye and stepping back she saw the other woman resting her cheek on her hand, elbow on the desk.

 

“Yes, I’ve already finished packing, I just need to get changed and then Coulson will drop me off.” Jemma’s words might have been muffled by the sweater she’d just pulled over her head.

 

“Well bring some lighter shirts.” Skye said at that exact moment make Jemma pause and look at her sweater. “Gets pretty warm in Fury’s cabin during the day.”

 

She didn’t actually have that many shirts that weren’t long sleeved, digging through her closet towards the back she did find one blue tank top and one blue t-shirt. They’d have to do given that she’d only be there for a few days, taking Skye’s vitals and giving her a break from the loneliness she’d been complaining about.

 

It was that worry that had her begging Coulson to go see Skye, aside from the fact that she missed her friend with an ache in her heart, she also couldn’t bear to see Skye’s eyes when they fell and she sounded like they had abandoned her.

 

The last thing she wanted was so Skye to feel abandoned by her, the very thought had Jemma huffing.

 

She quickly switched her sweater out for the blue t-shirt, looking far more casual than she had in years. On an impulse she also grabbed the white sundress she had bought on a shopping trip with Skye once.

 

Maybe it would remind them of better times.

 

When she was done slipping them away into her pack and fully dressed she turned the video back on, Skye perked up right away, grinning at seeing her again.

 

“Well, I’m all ready and set to go. I’d best be off now and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Skye was almost bouncing in her seat.

 

“And I’m bringing along some books for you…”

 

Skye’s face fell just a little.

 

“…and I smuggled the Xbox from the room but you cannot tell Koenig that.” Honestly the rules she broke for Skye were really starting to pile up.

 

Skye threw her hands in the air in victory.

 

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Skye asked, smile so wide and genuinely happy that Jemma knew she’d break more rules just to see that again.

 

“Tell me when I arrive.” She said and then waved, cutting the call off.

 

It wasn’t until she was on the ship that she realized what she had said and groaned in embarrassment, mumbling something about experiments gone wrong when Coulson asked.

 

Hopefully Skye had just missed that. Or was joking.

 

Or…

 

Jemma shook her head and sighed. There was no reason not to think Skye was joking, that was probably it and hoping wasn’t going to get her anywhere right now.

 

Besides, she had seeing Skye to look forward to instead.

 

~~

 

Skye kept looking at the clock on the wall and then to the door and back to the clock again.

 

“Jemma Simmons late,” Skye tsked, talking out loud as she had been for the past few days that she’d been at Fury’s cabin; she was really looking forward to Jemma being here to talk to and well – not just to talk to.

 

It was amazing that even looking at Jemma over skype calls got her as excited as it did, in person it was a whole other story; her palms got sweaty and heart raced and with Jemma’s shorter hair now her fingers just itched to run through it and see if it was as soft as it looked.

 

Not that she was going to Jemma these things.

 

“No but I’ll tell her I’ll love her, that’s a great job.” Skye muttered sarcastically to herself, blowing at her bangs in her frustration. “Shouldn’t let that slip again…”

 

Before she could continue herself indulgent conversation she heard the unmistakable sound of a plane coming down to land and bolted off the couch, swinging the door open and stepping outside.

 

“Skye!” Jemma must have seen her before she saw Jemma, waving enthusiastically in a way Skye didn’t often see from Jemma that didn’t involve some kind of microorganism.

 

She ignored how ecstatic she was to be on the same plane as a microorganism.

 

“Jemma!” Skye rushed forward, nearly tripping on some of the plants and when she reached Jemma she nearly knocked her over in a hug that Jemma returned back in equal measure.

 

They only parted at Coulson’s cough.

 

“Skye,” He nodded to her, “Doing okay?”

 

“Better now.” Skye grinned, slipping her arm through Jemma’s.

 

Coulson looked between the two of them and smirked, “That sounds about right.”

 

Jemma and Skye were left puzzled as he nodded goodbye to both of them and the plane took off again.

 

“What did he mean by that?” Jemma mused, looking curiously in the direction of the plane.

 

“Who cares?” Skye shrugged though she wondered too. “Come on.”

 

She tugged on Jemma’s arm, reaching over to grab one of the bags Jemma had brought while Jemma carried the other in her free hand.

 

“So this is Fury’s cabin. It’s quite cozy.” Jemma said as they walked in.

 

“Yeah, cozy enough to get cabin fever from.” Skye muttered.

 

“Well I’m here now Skye.” Jemma smiled at her, brown eyes catching the light that this close she could see all the complex shades in them.

 

“And I’m so glad you are.” Skye sighed, resting her head on Jemma’s shoulder briefly and squeezing the arm she was still holding on to before letting, “All right, time for a tour.” She waved her arms around. “This is it.”

 

“Quite the tour. Very informative.”

 

“I think I could make a career out of it.” Skye joked. “I’ll call it ‘secret cabin tour’ and charge people 50 bucks and tell them that the woods are haunted.”

 

She turned back to Jemma at the exact moment Jemma turned to face her, their lips very nearly brushing and they both froze, staring at each other and Skye was just about to swallow the lump in her throat and throw caution to the wind and lean in when Jemma cleared her throat, stepping back.

 

“Sorry.” Skye mumbled, tucking her hair back behind her ears and shoulders falling disappointed. Her gaze fell to the ground where she noticed Jemma was wearing jeans and slide her gaze up to see the blue t-shirt, snugly fit around Jemma in all the right the places.

 

“Well.” Jemma had averted her gaze and hadn’t noticed Skye’s staring, she turned back to Skye in time to see Skye flush at almost being caught, “You’re looking well Skye.”

 

Her eyes flickered over Skye, taking in the gauntlets she had made quickly and then the green t-shirt Skye was wearing with a lower neckline than normal and-

 

This was going to be torturous they both thought but smiled awkwardly at each other as neither said a word.

 

~~

 

“Did you know that Fury has Cards Against Humanity here? I’m not even sure who he’d play it against, maybe Coulson or May and I’m trying to picture that game and I’d love to be a fly on the wall while it was happening. Too bad it’s not really a two player game or we could play it tonight.” Skye said later that night as they had just finished dinner which was mac and cheese, what Skye called her gourmet special.

 

“I’ve never played it.” Jemma said, she had heard of the game though. “We’ll have to when you get back.”

 

That seemed to through Skye for loop, looking over at Jemma with a small frown, “So you think I’ll be coming back?”

 

“Of course.” Jemma inched herself over on the couch to sit closer to Skye. “You aren’t going to be cooped up here forever Skye, I’m going to make sure of that.”

 

She reached over to take Skye’s hand, wishing it wasn’t mostly covered by the rough outer fabric of the gauntlets.

 

“Thank you.” Skye’s eyes were a little wet which Jemma tried to ignore, wishing she could make Skye believe how much she truly meant it.

 

A SHIELD without Skye just wasn’t a SHIELD she’d appreciate that much anymore.

 

She opened her mouth to say as much when Skye seemed to shrug off any emotions she was feeling and smiled brightly, if a little falsely, at Jemma.

 

“So, there’s not much to do here. I mean, there’s cards.”

 

“Well,” Jemma went along with the change in conversation, “We could do that.”

 

“Er…” Skye laughed a bit awkwardly, “Yeah the only game I really know is strip poker.”

 

Images of playing that flashed through Jemma’s mind and her throat felt dry, reaching over to the table to grab the water on there and gulping it down.

 

“Thirsty?” Skye raised an eyebrow, watching Jemma drain the glass.

 

“A little.” Jemma lied. “So I guess cards are out then too. I could always tell you about my new ideas for your gauntlets and powers…”

 

“As exciting as that is, I think I’ll pass…” Skye smiled and Jemma smiled back to show she wasn’t hurt that Skye didn’t want to hear the science babbling.

 

“There’s only one thing left to do then.”

 

She and Skye exchanged glances and then as one, “Xbox.”

 

Normally not Jemma’s thing, Skye had talked her into playing with her several times and though Jemma was bad at the games it always seemed to amuse Skye.

 

Sure enough now Skye was beaming at the idea and Jemma smiled to herself and settled down for a night of being frustrated by the gaming controls.

 

~~

 

“So there’s only one bed.” Skye scratched the back of her neck as she remembered that fact, having paused the game when she noticed Jemma yawning. “But I can take the couch.”

 

“Nonsense Skye, I’m the guest, I’ll be the one to take the couch.”

 

“Nope.” Skye said and Jemma knew that glint in Skye’s eyes, stubborn as ever.

 

“Skye, be reasonable, you need to be comfortable to recover, your arms are still hurting and-”

 

“Nope.” Skye leaned back on the couch and looked ready to place herself there for all of eternity just to win.

 

Jemma rolled her eyes, “A compromise then. The bed looked big enough for both of us.”

 

The moment after she said it she almost regretted it, it could only end badly for her.

 

She hadn’t expected Skye to freeze at that too, mouth falling open a bit and Jemma narrowed her eyes because she almost thought she could see Skye’s eyes dilute and that would mean-

 

No. Unlikely.

 

“All right fine.” Skye finally said.

 

“Yes, fine.” Jemma replied back, both of them sounding a little strained and looked away from the other.

 

~~

 

Skye as it turned out tossed and turned a lot to find a spot she liked to go to sleep and every time she kept brushing against Jemma, freezing and muttering an apology.

 

“It’s fine.” Jemma said for what felt like the umpteenth time.

 

Finally Skye settled down and there was silence until, “Hey Jemma.”

 

“Yes Skye?”

 

“Tell me about the plans you mentioned earlier.”

 

“Skye if this is about me talking science to help you sleep-”

 

“No.” Skye cut her off, “I just – I just missed hearing you talk.”

 

“Oh.” Jemma had nothing else to say to that, swallowing hard. “I missed you too Skye.”

 

And with a little shuffling of her own she faced Skye and began talking about all the science she had come up with the last few days while Skye was gone until they were both fast asleep.

 

~~

 

Waking up was awkward to say the least.

 

Skye nearly kissed Jemma in thinking it had been a dream.

 

“I’m sorry.” She groaned again at the breakfast table.

 

“It’s fine, natural reaction and all that.” Jemma smiled to assure Skye it was fine, quietly wishing it hadn’t been just that.

 

“Right.” Skye muttered, flopping down on the table dramatically in a way that had Jemma laughing and leaning over to pat Skye’s arm.

 

“Really Skye, we’re fine.”

 

Skye raised her head and eyed her briefly before ducking down again with a loud sigh.

 

~~

 

She put on the white dress just to make Skye smile and sure enough if did.

 

“You know I think I still have that pink dress I wore from that undercover mission with Quinn somewhere…” Skye said, if only to make herself think of something else and stop just looking at Jemma.

 

She bolted into the bedroom to check and found it, slipping it on and quickly brushing her hair back to some semblance of order.

 

“One of these days I’m going to get Bobbi to teach me how she does it.” Skye grumbled before she stepped back out into the living.

 

“So you know what this means right?” Skye grinned and Jemma shook her head, “Means we need a picnic. All fancily decked out for it and it’s a nice day out. Though these gauntlets do clash a bit with my outfit.” Skye mused looking down at her hands with a frown.

 

“You still look absolutely gorgeous though Skye.” Jemma said with overwhelming sincerity and Skye ducked her head, puffing up just a bit with pride and drawing Jemma’s gaze downward with an inaudible groan.

 

“Hey you okay Jemma, you’re looking a little flush. Don’t tell me the sun’s gotten to your skin already?” Skye waved her hand in front of Jemma’s face.

 

“No, no, I’m fine Skye. Just…need more water.” Jemma slipped over to the kitchen while Skye wondered if maybe people being around her with her powers made them thirsty or something.

 

When she told Jemma that theory Jemma snorted and laughed.

 

“I don’t think it’s that Skye, honestly it’s more to do with-” She cut herself off.

 

“More to do with…?” Skye titled her head.

 

“Nothing.” Jemma obviously lied, “Shall we pack and go out now?”

 

“Wait hang on, more to do with what?” Skye wasn’t going to let this go clearly and Jemma bit her lip, wondering if perhaps now this would mean the end of their friendship.

 

“More to do with how attracted I was to you just then.” She finally said, sighing and shuffling on her feet with nervous energy. “You see Skye I find that I’ve missed you, a lot, while you were gone and not just now but even when I was undercover and places just weren’t right without you there to say the worst things in my ear just to make me laugh at the situation still and I just…there’s so much more to you Skye but I missed you physically there with me and everything about you and-”

 

Skye was kissing her. It took a second for it to sink in but Skye was kissing her with all the enthusiasm she’d have expected from Skye to be honest, better than any dream and tasting a little like the chocolate muffin she had for breakfast that morning.

 

“I missed you so much too and have I told you how amazing you look like this and all the time and you’re so brilliant.” Skye was babbling between kisses until they were both a little delirious with lack of air and holding on to each other and giggling.

 

“We could have been doing this weeks ago!” Jemma exclaimed, resting her forehead against Skye’s.

 

“Clearly we have a lot of time to make up for then.” Skye glanced back at the bedroom and then at Jemma and grinned.

 

“Have I mentioned that I think you’re brilliant too Skye?” Jemma kissed her again for good measure.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” Skye sighed, “Though if it’s not I’d have liked that to be recorded.”

 

“Oh honestly Skye.” Jemma shook her head but her smile never fell.

 

“Just kidding.” Skye’s grin was far less than innocent.

 

She had really missed it, kissing Skye again to prove just how much.


End file.
